


Three Out of Cuatro Ain't Bad

by xlessxthanx3x



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, cinco fic, gob: exists; everyone: this boy is a bottom, how does one summary?, it's not gay if it's two straight guys, sex sex sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: The first (record-tying) three times between Gob Bluth and Tony Wonder on Cinco de Cuatro.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	Three Out of Cuatro Ain't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This three times thing has been a headcanon of mine for a while. Hopefully you all like it!

Gob had no idea what had taken over him. Why had he decided to ditch the Cinco de Cuatro party to frame Tony Wonder? Gob missing out on a party was _unheard of._ But when that one girl-shaped person said Tony was the father of her kid, as in Tony was _straight,_ something inside Gob had _snapped._ _Split._

Maybe even _broken._

Not in, like, a heart way. Obviously not. In a this-doesn’t-make-sense way. Like, his worldview was broken. Because Tony was gay. Tony _had_ to be gay. Gob was leading Tony on because he was gay. Tony was into him because he was gay—and who _wouldn’t_ be into him? Come on! He was Gob Bluth! Maybe he was in a bit of a dry spell at the moment, but it was only because he was so concentrated on his revenge against Tony Wonder and his stupid face and dumb beard and ridiculous magic act that was, okay, kinda awesome and cool and fun—

Okay, no, not the point. The point was, party or not, Gob had another thing he had to do. Something was much more important than the annual Cinco de Cuatro party this year. Now it was important to make sure the world knew how Tony Wonder had made a fool of him—

Out of _everyone_ who thought he was gay. Not him.

Because Gob didn’t care that he wasn’t gay.

He _didn’t._

And as he put on the Tony mask and dimmed the lights, he knew he was going to finally get his revenge on Tony Fucking Wonder.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe it. Gob Bluth was _straight?_ That didn't make sense. The guy was totally eating out of the palm of his hand! And Tony knew how to spot a fake gay from a mile away. Like, he was the _only one_ who seemed to understand that Neil Patrick Harris was the biggest fake gay there was! How did he not get that _Gob_ was a fake gay?

And why did it hurt to hear that?

Well, obviously it just hurt to be lied to and it just, like, hurt his pride to think he had been bonding with a guy who was obviously faking it.

That was it.

Gob had lied to him and Tony had risked a lot to even be seen in public with him. The Gay Magician with the Christian Magician? It would taint his brand! But he had risked it, and for what? 

Okay, he had risked it hopefully to get some FakeBlock money, but _still,_ Gob didn't know that! And he had lied to him and deceived him anyways!

So, fine. He wanted to play that way? Well, two could play that game. Well, three if you counted that Ann girl he had stupidly knocked up years ago. He was about to go in there and have sex with her again—and hope to God that she actually _moved_ that time—and then he'd release the film of the Christian Magician having sex with a man. All he had to do was slip on that mask and go into that dimly lit room and then he'd destroy Gob's career in one go.

* * *

Gob was still in his robe, laying back against the headboard when the door opened. The figure—Ann—was also clothed, so he figured it wasn't really a big deal. It'd make the video more realistic if they stripped themselves, though they should probably wait on taking off Ann's shirt until she took off the Gob mask.

Ann climbed on top of him, straddling his legs, and, without a word, started kissing him.

And, almost right away, Gob realized the masks were gonna make this whole thing difficult. His lips really couldn't move much and he couldn't get his tongue through the small slit. That would make things difficult. Maybe even _impossible._

Fuck.

Well, fine, kissing wasn't required. And maybe it would be easier once she got her own mask off. He could wait for that.

She seemed to realize it was difficult, too, since she pulled back and pulled at the tie of Gob's robe. He still had an undershirt on underneath and he realized, yeah, less clothing was a good idea. He moved his shoulders to help get the robe off and then Ann was just sitting there, as if thinking of something.

Tony, as in the person Gob thought was Ann, _was_ thinking, and he _hated_ that he was. But he had just realized that the girl couldn't be topless. If the cameras caught boobs on tape, they'd realize it wasn't him.

Or, even worse, they'd think _he_ had boobs. _Weird._

Fine. From the dim light of the room, she looked flatter than he remembered, anyway. He'd just do his best not to show her tits.

Gob, taking advantage of "Ann's" distraction, rolled them over so he was on top.

Tony would totally be that kind of person, right? Like, the kind to want to be on top and take charge? So it only made sense that he tried to imitate him.

Not like he had been thinking about what sex with Tony Wonder was like. 

Well, he wasn't thinking about it _that_ much.

Tony raised his eyebrows under the mask as "Ann" pinned him down. Apparently she really _wasn't_ going to just lie there that time. And he had a feeling Gob would be the kind to submit, so it only made sense that he laid on the bottom, right? 

He liked to think Gob would submit to him if they had sex. Like, let him control things a bit.

Not that he had been thinking about sex with Gob.

At least not often.

…Shut up.

Anyway, Tony realized the next step was to get himself naked. "Ann" seemed to realize that, too, and she started with his pants. She got them down rather quickly and threw them off to the side, leaving him in just his underwear. Tony took off his own jacket and threw it off to the side, leaving himself in just his underwear and a tank top, before rolling back on top of her.

Hey, he was normally the type of guy who liked to be on top. He couldn't fight it.

Well, then again, with "Ann" in the Tony mask, he probably should switch it eventually so Gob would look more like a bottom. _Really_ make it clear the guy was gay as fuck—

You know, just for this video. Because he wasn't gay in real life apparently. Which didn't make sense. From what Tony knew about gay culture, Gob was a _total_ bottom. _Totally_ the type of guy who'd want to spread out on all fours.

Tony rolled his hips at the idea of Gob spreading his legs for him, his crotch pressing up against Ann's hip.

Gob felt that hip roll, but his thoughts were distracted with how, as Tony, he really _should_ be on top for it, right? Even if he normally preferred to be laying down. Because, again, Tony was definitely the top type, right?

Gob rolled them back over yet again, his crotch pressing against "Ann's" hips in the process. Oh, that felt good.

Tony frowned underneath his mask. Hey, he had wanted her to move this time, but not _that_ much. What the fuck?

Yet again, Tony spun them off to the side, both of them ending up with their pelvises pressing up deliciously against the other's hip.

And both of them really, _really_ liked that and moaned in satisfaction.

Damn, Gob didn't remember her sounding so good.

Tony couldn't remember her moan being so low that it gave him goosebumps, either. But he really wanted to hear it again.

Tony pressed his hip down as best as he could over Ann's crotch and she responded with another moan and a roll of her hips. Tony couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her hip as well and, before he knew it, the two of them were just thrusting back and forth, humping through their underwear which, hey, was at least one way to get this sex thing started if they couldn't really kiss.

Gob was getting heated up and quickly as his hands ran over "Ann's" shoulders. They were so much broader and stronger than he remembered. And she was so much taller than he remembered. Not that he remembered much about sex with her. It had been rather underwhelming.

No wonder he was enjoying just grinding against her hip more than he had enjoyed sex with her.

Tony felt the same way. He couldn't remember much about their tryst together, but this was really getting to him more than that one time affair had. She hadn't grabbed at his shoulders and rolled her hips so nicely or moan like _that._ He was enjoying this version of her a lot more, even if she felt weirdly tall. And his cock was definitely more than appreciative.

Gob's cock was just as "appreciative", too. However, he was starting to realize this wasn't a good thing, being all heated up. At least not with a mask on. He was starting to have trouble breathing from how hot he was. And he felt something weird against his hip where Ann was grinding. So, he finally spoke, "Wait."

With that, he took off the mask and said, "It's okay, we can just edit this part out—"

_"Gob?"_

Gob looked up at "Ann", startled. That voice, now that it wasn't just moaning, reminded him of someone else. Before he could even ask, "Ann" pulled off her mask.

_"Tony?"_

They both stared at each other for a long time, both still hard as fuck, and both very embarrassed that they were hard over the other. And embarrassed that they hadn't realized the other wasn't Ann.

But, obviously, neither of them really had _wanted_ the other one to be Ann.

Not that they wanted the other to be a guy! Even if they both found the other guy they were with to be sexier than she was.

Just because it was _her._ Not because they were, like, genuinely attracted to each other or anything. _Obviously_ not.

…But, then again, Gob _had_ been curious about what Tony was like in bed. He may have thought of it a few times over the past few weeks. You know, in a straight way. And seeing as Tony was right there, well…it was only natural to want to figure out if he was right about him. Right?

No.

No, he couldn't do that.

But he was still there, still straddling his thigh, so it wasn't like he was completely against it. Like, he hadn't tried to leave, right? That had to mean something…

So, with no idea what possessed him to do so, Gob grabbed Tony's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Tony had no idea what possessed _him,_ either, but he started to kiss Gob back.

Soon, the two of them were back where they hard started, only this time there was less clothing and there were no masks in the way, meaning they could move their lips freely. Gob took advantage of that by tugging at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth. Tony groaned and rolled his hips against Gob's again, this time his cock pressing up against Gob's through their underwear.

Both men moaned loudly at that. Gob's head fell back, and he swore he saw fucking _stars_ just from how intense and _new_ that movement was, something about Tony's cock pressed against him just turning him on even more.

Tony started to roll his hips even harder against Gob, both for his own sake and to hear Gob moan like that. Gob's hands gripped harder at his shoulders as he rolled his hips up to meet Tony's. God, he _knew_ Tony would be the kind to just fucking _own_ the moment and just _pound_ someone like that.

Tony kissed Gob's lips hard and firmly, then started to pepper his way down to his neck. Gob shuddered at the tickling sensation of his lips combined with some hair from his beard. Combined with the rolling of their hips together, it was almost too much to bear. And then when he felt that dumb, stupid goatee tickling against his neck, he let out a low moan. _"Jesus,_ Tony…"

God, Tony loved how his name sounded in Gob's low, gravelly voice. 

Gob's hands made it down to Tony's waist and to the hem of his shirt. He slipped his hands underneath it, just wanting to touch every part of him that he could while he could. He knew this was going to end eventually, not that he wanted it to.

And, fuck, it was ending sooner than he'd like, at least for him.

"Tony—" Gob tried to warn, but the man just bit on his neck in response. Gob whined at the sensation, wanting to tell him that he was close, which was fucking _embarrassing._ Who came from just dry humping and making out? What was he, Michael all throughout high school? He should've been able to last to at least get a _hand job_ or something, right?

But then Tony was rolling his hips harder than ever and that dumb fucking beard pressed right against the most sensitive, ticklish spot on his neck and Gob finally fucking lost it. He rolled his hips with a loud cry, his toes curling and his fingernails digging into the skin of Tony's back. His hips continued to roll until he came to a stop, bright red as he realized he had just come in his fucking underwear in front of _Tony Wonder._

How _embarrassing._

However, Gob didn’t have time to be too embarrassed about coming in his underwear as, Tony, who realized what had happened, moaned loudly. He _knew_ it, he _knew_ Gob would fall apart underneath him. And the combination of that moan he had made and the knowledge that he made this experienced man come just from dry humping made Tony finish off with just a few more thrusts against Gob's crotch and a low moan of his own.

* * *

“Well, clearly, you aren’t Ann.”

That was pretty obvious and had been for a while. That had been obvious ever since Gob started to grind against a strong thigh and felt a beard tickling his skin once the masks were off. And, even if Gob couldn’t remember what sleeping with Ann was like, he was sure he’d remember her having a cock like the one that pressed against his own thigh in return.

“Neither are you,” Tony replied. He looked awkward, sitting on the opposite of the bed in Gob’s robe as Gob himself covered his junk with a blanket. Obviously neither of them could just stay in their underwear for the rest of the night, after all. That would be massively uncomfortable. 

And sticky.

That meant the awkward look Tony was sporting was probably from the situation, not the lack of clothing thing.

And Gob had never seen the guy look awkward before. He didn’t think it was possible, not from someone as confident and commanding as Tony freaking Wonder.

“Yeah…she said you weren’t gay, though,” Gob accused. “Which is obviously not true, seeing as you just—”

“Hey, she told me _you_ weren’t gay, either!” Tony said. “And I wasn’t the only one—but I’m _not_ gay!”

“I’m not gay, either! You’re the gay one! The Gay Magician!”

“Yeah, well, the Christian Magician? _Please!_ All fundamentalists Christians are secretly gay.”

“But I’m not gay!”

“So, what was that, then?” Tony asked, gesturing to the bed.

They both fell silent as they tried to think of what to say. Gob looked from the sheets to where his underwear laid off to the side, stained with come. He didn’t know what that was or why it had happened or why he hadn’t stopped Tony as soon as he realized he was a guy. Because he was straight. _Really_ straight. Gob Bluth was _not_ gay. At _all._

And, apparently, Tony Wonder wasn’t, either.

“So…you really aren’t gay?” Gob asked.

“No,” Tony said. 

Gob felt some weird sense of disappointment in his chest.

“And you aren’t, either?” Tony asked.

“No,” Gob said. Because, again, he was _straight._

As straight as Tony.

…So why did they do something so _gay?_

Gob was silent for a bit longer before looking at Tony. “Then, I guess this was straight sex.”

Tony looked confused. “What?”

“Well, we’re both straight. It’s still straight if it’s two straight guys having sex, right?”

After a moment of thought, Tony smiled and nodded. “You’re right! The straightest sex possible is two straight guys, right?”

“Exactly!” Gob exclaimed. He _knew_ Tony would see things his way. He always did. “Like, it’s no big deal, right?”

“Right! Just two straight guys making out. Nothing wrong with that,” Tony said.

“Yeah, who _hasn’t_ come from making out with someone?” Gob asked with a laugh.

Tony laughed as well. “Totally!”

“Just two straight dudes being straight.”

“Not exactly a night to remember,” Tony joked.

“Yeah! Might as well be a night to forget,” Gob said.

Huh. 

That could be arranged.

“…You ever use forget-me-nows?” Gob asked.

Tony nodded. “Every magician has let something slip that they have to make sure the how’d-he-do-dats don’t remember.”

“Right. Well, this whole thing can be forgotten with one little forget-me-now.” Gob always _did_ like the idea of taking a pill to forget his problems. It was too bad he never took one back when he was partying with Mark Cherry. 

Tony thought it over then nodded. “Totally. You’re right. We could…we could totally do that.”

“Yeah…yeah, we could. I have a full bottle downstairs.” He was pretty sure it was full, at least.

“Right, and I have some at home.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah…so…so we should take them, right?” Tony asked.

Gob paused. That was what they should do, right? 

Why was part of him saying he shouldn’t take one?

“Well…it’s not like there’s any reason to forget the straight thing that just happened,” Gob said.

Tony nodded. “True.”

After a moment, Gob suggested, “Well, I shouldn’t waste a pill on something that obviously wasn’t a big deal.”

Tony took a moment to think before nodding. “You’re right. We shouldn’t waste them on nothing. It was just straight sex.”

They were both silent, both unsure what the next move was, but both of theme definitely wanting to do that again. Or at least something _similar_ again. 

Not that either of them wanted to admit that.

Finally, Tony asked, “So…why not make it a night to forget?”

Gob’s eyebrows pressed together. “What?”

“We already said we’d have normal sex on Cinco. We might as well keep having normal sex before we take a forget-me-now,” Tony said. "And this is normal sex because, again, we're both straight so…straight sex."

Gob thought about it. That made sense.

"…It's not like there's any point in stopping now," Gob said slowly, trying to figure out how to make it seem okay for them to do that again. 

"Exactly. We both agreed that was totally straight."

"Right. So, we might as well keep going until we need to take a forget-me-now."

"Yeah. And it was our plan, anyways."

"Yeah, totally," Gob said with a nod. "And cancelling plans in rude." Michael always told him that, at least.

"You're right. We shouldn't be rude like that," Tony agreed enthusiastically. "My ma always says 'a commitment is a commitment.'"

"Weird. Mine just says 'make people cry, make people cry,'" Gob said. He shrugged it off and said, "Anyway, we wouldn't want to disappoint your mother."

"Right."

Gob and Tony looked at each other for a while, both of them totally on the same page. 

After a moment, Gob asked, "Wait, will you be able to get hard again?"

"Hey, I'm only a couple years older than you. Maybe I can't get going as fast as your 20-something boyfriend—or ex or whatever he was—

"No, I mean, like—the guy was my nephew, by the way, not my boyfriend—but if you've only got one ball, it's gotta be harder—or _softer_ —"

"I have a perfectly normal functioning cock, thank you," Tony huffed. "One nut or not, I'm fine to go more than once in a night—and that's a weird thing to do with your nephew."

Gob shrugged. "My brother wouldn't pretend to be my boyfriend, so I had to grab someone."

"And he really invented FakeBlock?"

"Apparently." Gob shrugged again. "I don't know…we used to be closer. He looked up to me, even. But I don't think he does anymore…I don't know, we don't talk much anymore."

Tony nodded. He totally knew what it was like when people stopped believing in you. He had that shit happen in his family, too. "Families are hard."

"Very," Gob said. Changing the subject, he said, "And you can get hard, so that's good."

Tony looked at Gob and, with a challenging expression, asked, "What about you? Can you get it up again?"

"Hey, I'm younger than you are," Gob pointed out. "I couldn't tell you my record for most goes in one night, but I heard my little brother bragging about going three in one night. And that sorta shit runs in the family."

That made sense to him, at least.

"Plus, come on, I'm in the greatest shape of my life," Gob said. And he was, if you didn't count the pills and the booze and the syphilis.

"Uh huh," Tony said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, don't act like you weren't just grinding on top of it, Wonder," Gob pointed out.

"Like you weren't just grinding back just as hard and moaning like a whore?" Tony shot back.

Gob felt his skin heat up slightly at that word and he bit his lip, unaware that Tony took note of that reaction.

"Well, you should be thankful," Tony said, changing directions. "A body like mine to look at? Of _course_ you're gonna get hard, no matter how old you are."

"And even a guy with one nut can get hard when they've got a body like mine to mess around with," Gob said. 

Tony cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Right back at you, Tony Wonder."

"I guess we gotta get started, then."

"Seems like it."

The two of them locked eyes before all but lunging at each other, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss, both of them more than ready to get the other hard as fast as possible. 

It was probably good that Gob was focusing more on Tony's cock than his own in this sort of challenge, really. Gob wasn’t necessarily a go all night kind of person when it came to sex. Yeah, he had heard Michael bragging about going three times in a night, but Gob was easily satisfied with one time. He’d rather have multiple nights in a row of one encounter than multiple orgasms in a single night. That just seemed to make the most sense to him.

But if this was a night to forget, a night to just let himself do what he wanted, what he needed, what he _craved_ without having to remember that he did it? Well, he figured he deserved to grab onto that opportunity.

The “opportunity” in this case being Tony’s dick.

Tony groaned against Gob’s lips, only pulling away from the kiss to quickly untie the robe he was still wearing and throw it off to the side. His lips were back on Gob’s seconds later, commanding and firm as Gob started to stroke Tony’s dick, wanting to get him hard as soon as possible—for this ego contest, obviously.

And, fine, okay, maybe for some other reason.

He seemed to realize there was another reason almost as soon as he was stroking Tony. Gob couldn’t believe how much he loved it. He couldn’t believe how much he loved touching Tony’s cock, how it just seemed to perfectly fit his grip as he started to harden—hardening _much_ faster than Gob expected. He couldn’t believe how much he loved hearing Tony’s moans and feeling them against his lips. He couldn’t believe he was getting _Tony Wonder_ to moan like that.

Gob pulled back from the kiss for air, his head spinning with arousal and, honestly, his shoulders and neck a little sore from having to crouch to kiss Tony properly.

The height difference worked a lot better when Tony had been on top of him.

And the memory of that sensation made yet another thrill of arousal run through him.

Regardless, Tony was undeterred. He moved his lips to Gob’s neck, his shoulders, his chest as Gob readjusted his grip on Tony’s cock. His hand was a bit slow around Tony, though, because he kept getting distracted by that god damn _tickling_ from that dumb beard—it was a nice tickling, though. Like, really nice, in a way Gob hadn't expected.

When Tony finally pulled back to give his lips a break, his cock fully hard and his mind really unable to focus on anything else, Gob finally saw just what he had been stroking. Though, yeah, the site of one ball on a guy was kinda weird, he couldn't focus on that, because his eyes just zoomed right in on the bead of precome forming at the tip. He licked over his lips, his hand still stroking Tony's shaft. 

As a young kid experimenting, Gob had definitely tasted some of his own stuff out of curiosity. Not because he was gay or anything, just because he wanted to know what girls were tasting when they gave head and why those pornstars on his dad’s hidden VHS recordings seemed to love what they were tasting so much when the guys came. He had also been sure girls had to taste like that, too, right?

Well, that turned out not to be true and he turned out not to really get why those porn actors liked it so much, either. But he had heard talk before that what you ate affected the taste and different guys might taste different and, okay, what the hell—he was already grabbing his opportunity, he might as well taste it, too, right?

Again, "opportunity" being Tony’s dick.

Tony seemed to have no objections, either. Or, well, at least he didn’t seem to by the way he moaned out the words _holy shit_ as Gob lowered his head to his cock.

Tony licked his lips as Gob’s warm breath landed on his erection. While he thought this was definitely gayer than grinding against someone, there was no way he could just stop this. He figured it definitely wasn’t gay to _get_ a blow job. In fact, it would be gay to _refuse_ a blow job, even if it _was_ from a guy. Especially if it was a cool, funny, talented, maybe a little sexy guy who was even a bit younger than him. Like, what was the harm in that?

He definitely didn’t feel any reason to object as Gob’s tongue finally, carefully licked over the tip of his cock.

God, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a blow job. Sally wasn’t interested in anything like that. She barely even seemed interested in sex with him in the first place—which he _totally_ didn’t get, because the only thing he was better at than fucking women was pretending to be gay.

And seeing as he was letting a guy tentatively lick over his cock, yeah, he was _damn_ good at pretending to be gay. Which meant he _had_ to be good at fucking women.

Not that this was gay. Since they were both straight. It was just normal sex on Cinco, like they had promised each other.

But, whatever, all thoughts of Sally or women or anyone else at all started to disappear as Gob’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he started to suck. Tony wasn’t sure what to expect from a guy as straight as him when it came to cock sucking, but it must’ve been easy, because Gob didn’t seem to be struggling much at all.

Well, okay, he struggled a bit, but just to find a more comfortable position. The guy was, like, all limbs and so tall Tony wasn’t sure how he even fit on the bed at all. But once he was set, he sucked eagerly around the head of Tony’s dick.

Tony couldn’t help but watch in amazement as Gob lowered his head further. One of his hands went to play with his ball—he hadn’t even seemed bothered by there only being one, which was nice, seeing as most girls were freaked out when he told them, which wasn't fair. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the bird freaked out on him.

Regardless, Tony’s eyes were focused on Gob, though it was hard to focus on any visual as Gob’s tongue started to lick on the underside of his cock or when he sucked so hard or, _fuck,_ when Gob slurped around the tip.

Tony was surprised by that move and nearly lost his balance. One of his hands went to Gob’s head automatically to catch himself. His fingers started to dig into Gob’s scalp as he gripped at his hair, something that made the man moan around his cock.

And, _Jesus Christ,_ that felt _good_. 

Tony moaned louder and pulled at Gob’s hair, moaning even louder as Gob moaned around his cock again. After another tug and a moan from both men, Gob pulled off of Tony’s cock with a soft _pop,_ obviously needing a chance to breathe.

Tony chanced a look at the man bent in front of him. Gob’s lips were so wet and swollen and his eyes were hooded in arousal and his cheeks were slightly red as he panted—

He looked _hot._

“You taste good,” Gob panted as he wiped his lips with one hand, the other wrapping around Tony's cock to keep stroking him while his mouth wasn't on it. It was like he couldn't let go of it, couldn't be touching it in _some_ way. _"So_ good."

Those words just made him even _hotter._

“Jesus _Christ,_ Gob,” Tony whispered. “You’re… _god,_ you’re _good_ at that.”

It took a moment for Gob to realize Tony was praising him. _Him._ _Tony Wonder_ was praising _him!_

Once he realized it, Gob slowly smiled his crooked smile, feeling a weird flutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he liked hearing it. He liked praise, after all.

Hopefully doing some more of that would get him some more praise.

So, without another word, Gob went back to work.

He sucked in the head of Tony’s cock again and was soon bobbing his head as he continued to suck. He hummed and moved his hand back to cup and squeeze Tony’s ball as Tony continued to moan above him. Gob moved his mouth faster and faster, fighting as hard as he could to get all of Tony down his throat, hoping to get more praise from him.

And his wish was granted.

“Fuck, Gob,” Tony groaned. “So good, so fucking _good.”_

Gob hummed around him and was rewarded with another moan of praise. He definitely liked that.

And, wow, he _really_ liked what he was doing.

He hadn’t been lying when he said Tony tasted good. He loved how he tasted, but there was more than that. Gob loved how he felt weighing down on his tongue, how his vein pulsed, how hot he was in his mouth and how great the heat of his legs felt around his head as he continued to lower himself. He loved the moans he made, not just the ones of praise, and he loved how Tony started gripping at his hair again. His own cock was _aching_ just from what he was doing to Tony. And he _still_ wanted more. 

Gob continued with more determination than he possibly ever showed before in any aspect of his life as he bobbed his head. He was determined to get all of Tony down his throat.

And, when he managed to do just that, he stopped to hear Tony’s impressed, turned-on whisper of expletives. 

He swallowed around Tony and was given the same response. Man, if his mouth wasn’t occupied, he would’ve grinned. And, trust him, he definitely tried to do just that and failed.

Gob pulled back so only about half of Tony's cock was in his mouth and went back to bobbing, humming and sucking and licking and doing everything he could to get Tony to come.

He, thankfully, didn’t have to wait too long. Both of Tony’s hands were soon gripping the hair on his head as he moaned a warning. Gob just sucked even more eagerly, his head stilling as Tony started to fuck his mouth. 

Suddenly, Tony was groaning low in his throat, his hips continuing to roll as he came into Gob’s mouth. Gob remained still, sucking around Tony as he rode out his orgasm, his own eyes closing briefly as he felt come fill his mouth.

Once he seemed to come down from his orgasm, Tony reluctantly pulled out of Gob’s mouth and let go of the grip he had on Gob’s hair. Gob looked up at him and waited until, finally, Tony looked down at him. Their eyes locked and Gob purposefully made a show of swallowing Tony’s come. 

_“Jesus,”_ Tony whispered as Gob moved back to a seated position.

“Good?” Gob asked breathlessly.

 _“So_ good,” Tony rushed out before bridging the gap to kiss Gob again. 

Gob licked his way into Tony’s mouth, letting Tony taste himself on his tongue. Tony moaned against his lips and Gob’s cock twitched at the noise.

And it twitched even harder when Tony’s hand found it.

 _“Fuck,”_ Gob swore, pulling back from the kiss.

Tony’s grip was firm and commanding as he started to stroke Gob. “You’re so hard,” Tony murmured. He grinned ever so slightly in a way that made a thrill run up Gob's spine. “You liked sucking me off, huh?”

Gob’s knee jerk reaction was to deny it. He started to say just that when a gentle twist of Tony’s wrist made him whine and he nodded. “Y-yeah. Loved it. So much.”

“I can tell,” Tony whispered, that cocky grin still on his face. Testing the waters of the reaction he had seen earlier, Tony asked, “Who knew you had such a slutty mouth?”

Gob bit his lip to muffle a moan.

“You like that?” Tony asked. "Being called a slut?"

Gob didn't bother trying to deny it that time. He nodded silently.

“Sluts always do.”

Gob let out a shaky breath, his hips moving against Tony’s hand, his head moving to rest on Tony's shoulder.

“God, you’re desperate,” Tony teased, his hand loosening his grip.

Gob whined at the lack of friction he so desperately _needed._

“What?” Tony asked, the grin evident in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

Gob wasn’t sure how to speak. He managed to stutter out, “I…I…want…”

“What do you want?”

“I want, I-I…”

“You want to come?”

Gob nodded.

“How badly?”

This was _torture._

But Gob couldn’t deny that it was the most turned on he'd been in years.

“I… _so bad—_ I’ve _got_ to come, Tony. I—” Gob whined as Tony let go of him completely. He whipped his head back up to look at him. _“Please,_ Tony— _please,_ please, _please,_ let me come,” Gob begged.

“Fuck,” Tony whispered to himself. “You really _are_ desperate.” 

Before Gob could respond, Tony was gripping him _just right_ and stroking him faster than ever. Gob’s hands moved to Tony’s shoulders for balance, a coiling feeling forming so quickly in his stomach.

_“Tony—”_

“Come for me, Gob,” Tony said, already knowing what Gob was going to say.

Gob’s hips hips moved against Tony’s grip one, two, three times before he came, his head falling back and his eyes closing and a moan leaving his lips as his mind went blissfully blank. Tony kept stroking him the entire time.

Once Gob came back to himself, Tony finally took his hand off of him. He looked at the mess on his hand and looked around for a napkin. Finally, he shrugged and wiped it off against Gob’s thigh.

“Dick,” Gob said lightly, pushing Tony away.

Tony laughed. “Yeah. It’s from _your_ dick. So it goes on _your_ leg.”

Gob rolled his eyes and used a sheet to wipe up the come Tony had wiped onto his leg.

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not, but he was pretty sure Tony licked a drop off of his thumb.

* * *

Eventually Tony got out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his discarded tracksuit. He lit one up and Gob leaned his head back on the headboard, just watching the man sitting naked on his bed.

“Have you ever done that before?”

Gob looked up. “Wha?”

“You know…blown a guy?” Tony asked. “You were too good at that for it to be your first time. Have you done it before?”

Gob shrugged a shoulder and looked away. “Not that I can remember.” And that was the truth. 

It was very likely he had, though, when he thought about it. Which was something he tried not to do, and something he was rather successful at. He had always been good about not thinking at all. It makes things easier.

But even when he thought about it, he wasn't sure. He knew he spent some time alone with a couple of Hot Cops. He knew he spent time alone with Gary that made him willing to film his _Tricks Around the Office_ series—and the fact that it was tricks had to mean _something._

He knew the fact that it was "tricks" meant something, because there was the period of time where he followed people to their cars, a time that made him purposefully say he did “illusions” as a magician instead of “tricks”.

However, a mixture of forget-me-nows, drugs, alcohol, and repression wiped most of that from his memory.

He looked back at Tony and smirked. “I must be a natural.”

Tony looked doubtful but nodded. “Must be.”

Gob leaned over and took the cigarette Tony was smoking to steal a puff himself. 

Hey, Tony hadn’t offered him one, which was rude, so Gob could be rude back.

“What about you?” Gob asked. He took a drag off the cigarette and paused before letting the smoke leave his lungs. “The Not-Gay Magician didn’t seem so not-gay with that hand action.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and stole the cigarette back. “We’re just two naturals," he said in a way that made it clear Gob had touched a nerve.

Fine, maybe Tony had done some not-so-straight things back in his younger years. But those were just experiments and nothing more.

“Sounds like it.”

After a small silence, Tony said, “You’re a bit kinkier than I expected for the Christian Magician.”

Gob snorted and tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. “Well…you’ve got a hot mouth.”

“So do you,” Tony retorted. Tony had to say that seeing Gob blush like he did at that comment was weirdly cute.

You know, in a straight way.

…Or maybe in a not-gay way, at least.

“So…” Tony waited until Gob looked back at him. “You got any other kinks I should know about?”

“Why? You wanna blackmail me?” Truth be told, Gob was actually kinda vanilla when it came to sex. Most of the kinky things he had done were ideas from hook-ups or girlfriends. Some of those kinks he’d try to bring out after he discovered them, but most of the kinks he liked were ones he’d never admit to liking. Like, he didn't really like to admit he liked being called a slut, but he was sure most people considered that pretty damn vanilla with all the kinks out there.

“Nah. Just curious. Maybe I just wanna see what all we can do for our night to forget.” He grinned and asked, “If not kinks, what all have you done? Like, what’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Sex wise? I can't list that. I’ve done, like, everything possible with a girl.”

Some of the acts he liked were things he didn’t like to admit to liking, either.

“Fine. I'll just ask you for some." After a moment, Tony asked, "Have you had a threesome?"

“Of course,” Gob replied.

“Fucked in public?”

_“Obviously.”_

“Anal?”

“Yep. Both ways.”

Tony started to ask another one, but then stopped. “Wait, what?”

Gob, having realized what he said, froze. 

“You mean you…you’ve taken it?”

Gob blinked a few times. With all the bravado he could muster, he said, “I’ve had a few girlfriends with strap-ons. They said I had to take it if I wanted to give it. No big deal. Any guy would do that for the chance—the chance to fuck a-a girl in the ass.”

That was one of those things he didn’t want to admit to liking.

“Wow…” Tony raised an eyebrow. “You really took it?”

“Yeah…” Gob cleared his throat and looked away, really wishing he _had_ been offered a cigarette so he could have something to do with his hands. “Takes a real man to do that.”

There was a small silence. When Tony finally spoke, he asked, “Do real men like it, then?”

Gob looked over to see Tony smirking slightly at him. It seemed like Tony already knew the answer.

“Well, what about you?” Gob asked, changing the subject. “You ever have a threesome or done it in public or anal or anything?”

“No, yes, and only _to_ a girl or two.” Still smirking, he said, "Guess I'm not a 'real man.'" He brought the cigarette to his lips.

"Well, you only have one ball, so, yeah," Gob said.

That actually surprised Tony enough that he laughed, coughing up some smoke in the process.

"And now you can't even handle a cigarette."

Tony pointed out, "Not all of us are as good with their mouth as you are."

Gob frowned, but then started to smile as he realized that Tony was kinda complimenting him again. He ducked his head and grinned. "Can't help being a natural."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence after that. Gob just watched as Tony continued to smoke his cigarette, weirdly not feeling the need to talk.

That was weird because Gob _hated_ silence. The sound of silence meant facing the fact that he had found himself stuck in a relationship he hated or he had made a huge mistake or that he was all alone. But this silence was different. It wasn't a silence that was making him think dark thoughts or anything. It was just a silence that made him want to relax with this guy he liked.

Like, as a friend. Obviously.

Probably part of why he felt like that—that he liked Tony and didn't hate the silence—was that they had already talked so much before. They really _were_ same, and really got each other in a way Gob had never gotten anyone before, or anyone had gotten him. He hadn't been lying when he said he had feelings for Tony, even if the feeling was just friendship.

Though even _he_ couldn't kid himself into thinking what they had just done was really just a friendship thing.

Tony turned to Gob and held out the cigarette to him. "Wanna finish this off?"

Gob looked at the cigarette and then up at Tony. He hadn't expected the offer. And he definitely didn't expect the warm feeling that spread across his chest at Tony offering it to him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Gob took it and took a small drag from it as Tony watched.

Tony knew he was behaving weirdly around Gob compared to anyone else he had met. Plenty of guys had flirted with him because of the whole Tony Wonder: The Gay Magician thing. Sure, he was flattered, but he managed to avoid having to do anything but smile and flirt back with the other guys, maybe occasionally give one a peck to keep the illusion alive.

But this was different. And not just because he had already had two amazing orgasms with this guy. But even when they first met up after his show, he had figured he'd just get Gob to believe he was gay, find the Fakeblock money, and go on from there. He had never expected to become attached to him. 

Like, he even showed up to the guy's house on Cinco for their normal sex plans. 

Why had he felt the need to keep that promise? It wasn't like he agreed to sex with his other friends, except Sally. If you could even count her as a friend.

And if _she_ couldn't be counted as a friend, well, he wasn't sure Gob fit that category, either.

Once Gob finished the cigarette, he put it out on a coaster on his bedside table, not particularly caring that it made the coaster dirty and ashy.

"So…'make people cry, make people cry', huh?" Tony asked. "Your mom sounds like a real piece of work. No wonder you wanted to get her off your ass the other day."

Gob let out a soft laugh. "Man, you don't know the half of it. She's always pissed at me about one thing or another. Everyone in this family always is."

Tony laughed quietly himself. "Tell me about it. That's what my family's like, too."

"Oh, right. 'A commitment is a commitment' or whatever."

"Yep. And those commitments meant working at the family business growing up."

"Same!" Gob said. "A totally _lame_ family business."

"Same! _Totally_ lame. Like, _same."_ Tony shook his head, yet again amazed at how much they had in common. "It's hard to be cool when you have to wear a freaking apron."

"You wore an apron to your business?" Gob laughed again. "That's not very prestidigitatious."

"I _had_ to. I had to wear an apron and also a _hairnet_ if I went back to the kitchen." After a moment, Tony explained, "My dad started a bakery back in New York and we all had to work there."

"Oh…" 

"Yeah. We were all expected to bake and sell things and clean up after customers and all of that. But then, after all the work I did, was I even _asked_ if I wanted to run it? Of _course_ not. My oldest sister got it." Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not like I _wanted_ to run it, but it would've been nice to been _asked."_

"God, right! Like… _same,"_ Gob said. "No one ever asked me to help with, like, _anything_ growing up. And then they passed things onto my younger brother without even considering me." Gob snorted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Not like I wanted to be CEO or whatever, anyways. I've got cooler things going on."

"Yeah. Magic's so much cooler than some lame business."

 _"So_ much cooler." 

They both nodded at each other, both of them very much on the same page.

"You're the oldest, right?" Tony asked.

"The matriarch, yeah," Gob confirmed.

Tony nodded, not thinking about if that word was right or not. 

"What about you? Are you the oldest?" Gob asked.

"No," Tony sighed. "Right in the middle."

"How many?"

"I'm the middle of seven."

_"Jesus."_

"…Well, six now," Tony said. "…My older brother died some years back."

"Oh…" A sudden memory came to Gob's head. "Oh, right. You were sleeping with his widow, right?"

Tony looked at him curiously. "You remember that?"

"Yeah."

Tony looked even more curious. "And you remembered the fact that I only had one ball?"

"How could I not remember that _POOF_ interview? Made me make sure I fed all birds I put in my pants." Gob looked over at Tony, confused as to why Tony looked so confused. "What?"

"I just didn't expect people to remember my pre-Gay Magician stuff, that's all."

Gob shrugged. "Some things are worth remembering."

Tony got a weird look on his face and Gob, not wanting to think about what ever that meant, turned around. He laid down on his stomach, his head supported by his arms, his legs slightly spread.

He kinda wanted to do more with Tony, but, for all he knew, a guy with one ball could only get it up so many times no matter what he said. He'd wait until Tony started something, to make sure he was actually ready. 

Plus, he had gotten Tony off first, so it was only fair that Tony start it this time.

Tony seemed to get that, though. Eventually, Gob felt a pair of lips on his left shoulder. He looked over to find between his legs and leaning over his torso. Gob looked at him lazily and let his head fall back again. His eyes closed as Tony started to trail down his back, pressing kisses along the way. It was the weirdest mix of sweet and intimate and gentle and sensuous with just plain _hot_ and _sexy._ Especially the lower he got. Gob rolled his lower lip between his teeth, well aware of what had to be coming next. Or at least what he _hoped_ came next.

Besides him, of course.

Tony carefully laid his hands on Gob’s ass and, without thought, Gob’s legs spread. Tony’s thumb slipped in his crack and lightly ran over Gob’s hole. The sensitive muscles twitched under Tony’s careful touch. Gob made a small noise of approval, but said nothing else.

Tony ran his thumb over it again, applying a bit more pressure. Gob moaned quietly that time, his cock twitching slightly along with his hole. Tony's thumb left his crack, but he nudged Gob's right leg. Gob took the signal to spread his legs a bit more and burrowed his head into the pillow.

Gob’s eyes suddenly opened when he felt something wet against his hole. He looked over his shoulder swiftly to find Tony’s face between his cheeks. Gob whimpered and pressed his face against his pillow. 

Jesus Christ, _Tony Wonder_ was giving him a fucking rim job.

And that idea that it was _him_ of all people, not some random girl or even a random guy, just turned Gob on even more. 

Which was making it harder for him to say that this was a night he wanted to forget.

But, hey, not the only thing about him that was getting harder because of Tony Wonder, huh?

Gob's moans were muffled by the pillow his face was hiding in as Tony licked and sucked at his hole. He was tense, trying so hard not to roll his hips back against Tony’s mouth, not wanting to show him just how affected he was, but then the tip of Tony’s tongue started pressing against his entrance, insistent and unrelenting, and Tony’s fingernails were digging into his cheeks and then he felt that dumb, amazing, _perfect_ beard pressing on his skin, tickling him and driving him insane and, oh _fuck,_ he moaned even louder and his hips pressed back against Tony’s face.

Tony seemed to like that response, as his tongue just pressed even _harder_ somehow, the tip of his tongue starting to press inside of him. Tony moaned himself, the vibrations of that action making Gob shudder as his own fingers grasped desperately at the pillow underneath him.

Suddenly, Tony pulled away, but Gob didn’t get a chance to complain or even fully process it before he felt a finger press against his hole. He gasped as it pushed inside of him, just past the first knuckle. But then that finger was going away, and Gob couldn’t help but groan at that. He lifted his head, his eyes opening as he turned his head around, trying to figure out why the _fuck_ Tony was teasing him like that, only to find himself with two of Tony’s fingers pressed against his lips. 

“Suck,” Tony said, a simple command. “We both know how good you are at that.”

Gob, without thought, eagerly opened his mouth and lowered his head until the fingers were as far back as possible. He closed his mouth around them, locking eyes with Tony in the process. Gob could see he was just as turned on as him, and he knew that he had to put on a show for him. 

Letting his eyes close again, Gob flicked his tongue around the fingers with a moan, putting his all into it. He worked up all the saliva in his mouth that he could and licked and sucked over the digits, getting them as wet as possible, his cock fully hard just from what he knew those fingers were going to do—and from the fact he was desperate enough to suck on Tony’s fingers.

“That’s right. Get them nice and wet,” Tony murmured, his free hand running across Gob’s back. 

Gob mewled in response, sucking harder and moving his head, basically blowing Tony’s fingers. 

Finally, Tony pulled them out and, embarrassingly enough, Gob whined, not liking how empty his mouth was suddenly. He blushed at Tony’s chuckle, but was soon distracted as Tony licked over his hole again before circling the rim with both fingers Gob had sucked for him. 

Tony started to press his index finger in, slowly but surely, and Gob held his breath. It had been a while since he had anyone do this to him, but it would be a lie to say he hadn’t fucked himself a couple of times when he had to get himself off.

It would definitely be a lie to say he hadn’t thought of the possibility of Tony being the one to, you know, do it for him the last couple of times he had done it. But Gob was pretty good about lying to himself.

When Tony’s finger was all the way in, Gob sighed in relief and pleasure. “God, you’re so fucking _tight,”_ Tony hissed as he pulled it out and pushed it back in, trying to just slowly stretch Gob open. 

Gob made a noise in the back of his throat and squeezed around the digit, ready for and _needing_ more.

Tony seemed to get the hint and pulled the finger out, quickly pressing back in with the other wet finger. He tried going slowly but Gob, ever impatient, thrust his hips back, effectively shoving Tony’s fingers all the way inside of him. He moaned wantonly as Tony swore.

It took a moment for Tony to start moving his fingers, slightly shocked from Gob's reaction. He slowly scissored his fingers inside of Gob, much to the man’s pleasure. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” Tony asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't even really teasing; he just seemed to be amazed at how well Gob was taking it.

“Yes,” Gob admitted all too quickly, his face bright red as he rolled against Tony’s fingers.

Gob expected more teasing, but, instead, Tony asked, “Do you have lube?”

“Second drawer,” Gob said, reaching towards his bedside table.

Tony pulled out his fingers from Gob and all but launched himself over in that direction, nearly pulling out the drawer as he opened it. He quickly grabbed the bottle he found in there along with the box of condoms. 

“Someone else wants it bad,” Gob pointed out as Tony lubed up his fingers.

The smug look disappeared off his face as soon as Tony pressed in three fingers in him at once.

 _“Fuck,”_ Gob whined as Tony thrust them in and out, stretching him as much as possible in the process as Gob's back arched. 

“Did your girlfriends get you going like this?” Tony asked Gob. “Fuck you with their fingers until you were as desperate as you are now?”

Gob didn’t respond past a moan and a nod of his head.

“You’ve done this to yourself, too, haven’t you? Fucked yourself with your fingers, feeling how tight you are and wishing someone would do it for you?”

How the _fuck_ did Tony know what he had been thinking?

“Bet you asked every girlfriend to just bend you over and fuck you. _Begged_ them to.”

He _wished_ he had. He couldn’t believe he had waited this long to feel all of this again.

 _“Please,”_ Gob whined, squeezing around Tony’s fingers.

“Please what?” Tony asked.

 _“Please—”_ Gob was cut off by a moan as Tony curled his fingers _just right_ inside of him.

“Come on, Gob. Use your words.”

 _“Please_ fuck me— _Jesus—please,_ Tony, _please,”_ Gob begged desperately.

Tony paused before telling him, “You sound so good when you beg.”

Gob was torn between shame and pride at that compliment.

Tony spread his fingers as far as he could inside of Gob before pulling out, Gob biting back a whine at how empty he was.

“How do you want it?” Tony asked before ripping open a condom wrapper with his teeth. “Like this? All fours? On your back?”

Gob blinked. The only ways he had taken it had been on all fours or bent over something, like a table or the bed. One of his girlfriends had called him a “bend over boyfriend”. He liked not having to look at them as they fucked. Maybe it was because he was embarrassed by how much he liked it. Or maybe he didn’t want to have to see that it was a woman fucking him.

Whatever it was, he knew he wanted something different. He didn’t want this to be like what he had with those past flings, those girls that really didn’t mean anything to him.

Tony Wonder meant more to him than any of those girls did.

And that thought both scared and excited him.

“On my back,” Gob finally said breathlessly. He wanted to see Tony, wanted to watch him fuck him, wanted to wrap his arms around him, wanted _everything._

Gob turned onto his back with some effort, his eyes landing on Tony’s cock as he rolled the condom over it. He watched Tony lube it up and bent his legs right as Tony moved forward.

Tony lined up his cock against Gob’s hole and then looked up at him. “Ready?”

Gob nodded and rushed out, _“God,_ yes.”

“Me, too,” Tony admitted.

As carefully as he could, Tony slid inside of Gob. He had heard from the few times he had done this that it was better to just keep going nice and slowly versus stopping and starting, so Tony did just that until he was balls—well, ball, singular—deep inside of Gob. 

_"Fuck,"_ Tony gasped. Gob was so tight and so hot around him, even through the condom. He bit on his lip, his hands clenched in fists where they rested on either side of Gob, trying desperately not to start fucking him until Gob said it was okay or gave him some kind of sign.

Gob hadn't given any sign or said anything purely because he was trying to soak in every new sensation as he got used to Tony inside of him. He hadn't even moved and he felt breathless, the feeling so similar but so _different_ from anything he felt before. Some of those straps might have been thicker or, like, specifically meant to hit certain spots, but it definitely couldn't compare to what Tony felt like inside of him. So hot and warm and he could still feel that thick vein pulsing through the condom and just knowing that it was Tony, Tony _fucking_ Wonder, who was in him made every part of him feel so much better. 

Tony finally looked back up at Gob, desperately wanting some proof that it was okay to start moving. And Gob, feeling eyes on him, looked up and Tony. His stomach flipped as they locked eyes in this extremely intimate position, a position he most definitely would _not_ be in with any other friend he ever had. It was even more intimate for him than he had ever been with his past girlfriends. Gob licked over his lips nervously and nodded as an answer to Tony's unspoken question, his hands going to Tony's shoulders, just wanting to hold onto him in some way.

Tony nodded in response before pulling out almost all the way and sliding back in. He did that a few times, trying his hardest to be slow at first, genuinely afraid he'd hurt Gob. And it wasn't like Tony was a dick to everyone he slept with or whatever, but the idea of hurting Gob hurt _him,_ too. He wanted Gob to enjoy it, to feel the same way about it as he did.

But then Gob's nails started to dig into his shoulders and he was whining, "Tony…" 

And, Jesus, even if Tony hadn't been so _same_ as Gob, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from moving his hips faster at the tone in his voice. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed his hips forward, making both himself and Gob moan in the process. He did it again and again and again, gaining speed with each thrust and getting lost in Gob's pants and whines and soft moans.

He soon felt Gob moving his hips and Tony wasn't quite sure what was happening at first, but he just kept moving as Gob had a look of concentration on his face. Eventually one of Gob's long legs ended up wrapped around his hip, and he thought at first that was all Gob had been trying to do. But then he seemed to move to a certain angle and—

 _"Fuck!"_ Gob nearly screamed. "There, there— _theretherethere—please,_ Tony—"

Oh.

_Oh._

_Duh._ That's what he had been doing.

Tony thrust his hips forward again at the angle Gob had created and Gob moaned loudly. "There?" Tony asked.

 _"There."_

Tony continued thrusting in and out, in and out, all at that angle, Gob's other leg soon finding its way around Tony's hip, his head falling back as he moaned so freely. Gob's hands went further on their path down to Tony's upper back, his nails digging in and his legs seeming to urge Tony's hips along, his ass squeezing around Tony's cock. Tony nearly growled from the overload of sensations as he kept thrusting harder and harder and harder, watching the other man falling apart underneath him. 

"Fuck, _Gob,"_ Tony groaned. "So _tight,_ so _hot—"_ He was cut off by a low moan of his own and moved his head down to start sucking at a spot on Gob's neck. 

Gob nearly laughed at the tickling sensation of Tony's beard, an amazing tickling sensation he couldn't get enough of against that sensitive spot on his neck. His hands went to Tony's head, his hands gripping at Tony's thick hair as his eyes closed in pleasure. And when Tony bit him on that spot, he let out an even louder moan, a coiling feeling forming in his stomach much too soon.

"Tony…" Gob gasped, completely breathless. "Tony, I'm close, _so_ close…"

Tony lifted up his head. Gob squeezed tightly around him and he nearly lost it there as well. "Haven't even touched your cock and you're ready to come?" Tony asked, a mixture of amazement and teasing in his voice. He couldn't help but whisper, "Never knew you'd be such a cockslut."

He definitely couldn't regret that teasing as Gob made a noise that was a beautiful mix between a moan and a whimper. He couldn't believe this man he had raced carts with and rode a bull with and saw take all those shots was falling apart from his words and his kisses and his thrusts inside of him.

And he couldn't believe that he wanted to do all of this again and again and again.

Tony stopped his thrusts—much to Gob's displeasure—just to find his balance. He reached a hand to Gob's cock and then, without warning, started to thrust as fast as he could while stroking Gob's cock. It was a new move for him, perhaps a bit awkward, but Gob seemed to enjoy it all the same, if his moans were to be believed, anyways.

"Fuck…Tony…" Gob couldn't seem to say much more than that, but Tony didn't need any other words.

"Come on, Gob…wanna see how much you love my cock. Need to see you come, Gobie." Tony was so far gone, he didn't even recognize the pet name he used.

Gob definitely did, but he couldn't really process what that meant as he started to come. His toes started to curl and his back arched as he came with a loud moan, his eyes closing and his come landing all over Tony's hand, his stomach, and even, partly from the angle, up to his chest.

And that was one of the hottest things Tony had ever seen. And he had seen that man suck his cock, like, an hour ago.

Soon Gob stopped moving and Tony moved his hand back down to Gob's other side and kept thrusting, his mouth going to Gob's chest to lick up the splash of come there. Gob squeezed around him and urged Tony on despite his own post-orgasm sensitivity, and it didn't take much more time until Tony finally came with his cock thrust all the way inside of Gob, his mouth going back to that spot on Gob's neck as he rolled his hips out through his orgasm.

Once his orgasm ended, Tony reluctantly pulled out of Gob. Gob seemed just as reluctant, but he slowly let his legs fall back down off of Tony's body. Tony took off the condom and threw it off somewhere, not interested in looking where to Gob kinda expected Tony to grab a cigarette or sit at the edge of the bed, far away from him like he had after their other times that night. Gob pulled up the blanket, feeling a bit cold and, honestly, vulnerable after that intense orgasm and experience.

But, instead, Tony moved back in close under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. Gob took that as a signal to do what he really wanted and wrapped his arms around him back. He found himself nuzzling against Tony's neck, their chests pressed together, their heartbeats close to each other. Just like Madonna sang about.

* * *

Tony had no idea how long they stayed locked up together. As tired as he was from three goes in one night—not because he was old or anything, just because he was a guy and most guys didn't come that much in a short time, okay?—he was still wide awake, unable to make himself give into sleep as he stroked Gob's hair absent mindedly. He knew eventually he'd have to go and he didn't want to miss a thing with Gob.

God, he sounded like that Aerosmith song. 

But he couldn't help it. Tony felt weirdly, like, _soft_ around the guy—not in the sex way, because the guy _obviously_ got him really fucking hard three times already, but in the heart way. Like Gob was melting him or something. He wasn't someone who really warmed up to people, but Gob managed to do that with how hot the night had been.

Well, if he was truly honest, it had been since their first "date".

And the thought of having feelings that weren't just friendship for this guy, feelings that weren't just friendship for _any_ guy was terrifying. Part of him wanted to run away or maybe even hide like he did before all his magic acts. But, instead, Tony just stayed where he was. In their own little world, it was still safe and this whole thing was fine. They wouldn't have to define this relationship as anything but Tony and Gob, and that was that.

He could live with that.

Gob moved his head to look back at Tony. He looked at him, trying to figure out the best thing to say to him. Finally, he settled on, "That was hot."

Tony laughed. "Yeah. No kidding."

"Yeah." He frowned and said, "Too bad we have to forget this night."

"…Right."

The two of them were silent for a while, neither of them brave enough to admit that they had no interest in forgetting their night.

But, since neither of them said anything for a while, Gob started to get up. "I guess I should go…go take that forget-me-now—"

"Wait!" 

Gob looked back at Tony hopefully, sure he had to come up with some loophole. He was smart enough for that, right?

You know, if he also wanted to keep it a night to remember instead of one to forget.

"…It's the fourth, right?" Tony asked.

"Duh. Cinco de _Cuatro,"_ Gob said.

"Right, right…" Tony nodded and said, "So, we should do at least _four_ times, don't you think?"

Gob thought that over and, ever so slowly, a smile grew on his face. 

"I think you're right about that."

"Oh, I definitely am," Tony agreed.

"And I think we might need some food to help fuel a fourth time," Gob said. "I'll go grab us some. Maybe some drinks, too?"

"I'd like that."

"Me, too."

The two of them smile softly at each other before Gob got out of bed. He threw the previously discarded robe back at Tony and put on clothes of his own, just because he wasn't the kind to walk around the house naked. His family always had the weirdest habit of breaking into each other's houses unannounced. 

Once he was dressed, he went to the door and gave one last look at Tony. "See you for round cuatro."

"See you," Tony said. 

Gob gave him one last smile before walking out the door, rather pleased with himself. 

Of course, once he found Michael in the living room, that changed. His night with Tony couldn't continue. It couldn't exist.

He had to forget it happened.

* * *

Tony put on the robe and relaxed back in Gob's bed, hoping Gob would be quick with the food. He looked around the room, curious about this guy's life, but he could tell he hadn't been living here that long—

Wait, did he have _wax_ over there?

Hmm, he had an idea for round four…

Tony grinned to himself and ran out the room, laughing as he asked, "Was that wax?" 

But as soon as he saw Gob with another person, a person who made Gob look so nervous and who looked at him with such an accusatory expression, Tony knew their fourth round was cancelled, as was the rest of whatever they were in that room.

That meant he had to forget whatever had happened there, too.

_"Shit!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Extra points if you got the small Daria references.
> 
> Well…an attempt was made! I haven't written smut in like nine months, which is the longest I've gone without writing it. I hope it was still okay and at least somewhat hot lol. First time sort of things are also challenging for me, at least in a situation like this. Trying to get the masks off was…quite the challenge lmfao. Sorry the ending's abrupt but, well, that's just kinda how it ends in canon, eh?
> 
> And, as I said earlier, the multiple times thing has been a headcanon of mine for a while, and I hope it works for you guys! And I know Tony said they planned on having normal sex and then taking forget-me-nows, but they actually never…said…that…which is part of why I think Tony didn't take a forget-me-now and truly remembers what happened but, anyway, yeah, hopefully that all makes sense in the fic.
> 
> And even though it got more emotional than I had planned, since I just wanted some smut, I had to post what I could because HAPPY CINCO! It's the fifth anniversary of these two love (fuck?) birds hooking up! How crazy is THAT??? Hopefully by this point they have graduated from JUST HANDS! to more. I like to think they have :)
> 
> Again, I hope you guys like this, and happy Cinco! I hope it's full of all the most Blunder-ful, normal sex things, even during these trying times. I hope you're all staying healthy (and home as much as possible!) and I really do hope you enjoyed this and that I could help cheer up this quarantine, even just a little :) <3


End file.
